


cold lightning

by DarkNight86



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Crushes, Dark Magic, Homophobia, Injury, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-doubt all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNight86/pseuds/DarkNight86
Summary: After Chip gets hurt in battle Nick must deal with his own issues. but will the biggest problem be Chip.(I suck at Summaries)





	cold lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, as always all mistakes are my own.

The rangers gathered at the old warehouse were the crystal ball had said that the newest monster was at. As usual they weren't let down. Standing in the center of the warehouse was a creature that seemed to be waiting for them. The five of them stood there looking him over, at first glance it looked like it ice powered. What bothered Nick was the wicked looking staff he was carrying.

"So you finally showed up." It mocked. Standing there Nick was concerned, this guy had been waiting for them. "Now prepare to die."

"Now." Nick hollered to the others. Grabbing there morphers they opened them before calling out. "Magical source mystic force."

The five of them felt the power rush over them as they morphed. Now standing in there ranger gear the prepared for battle. Rushing at him the rangers tried to hit him but was finding it hard. Every time they got close he would block or dodge so they were in each others way. Hearing Chip call out for them to move the others rolled out of the way just as Chip shot out a bolt of lightning.

The hit landed square on the guys chest but it didn't even phase the guy. While the others were getting up the guy charged at Chip. Getting hit in the chest Chip was thrown back and as he fell he was knocked out of morph.

Landing on the ground Chip looked up to find there enemy standing over him. Smiling, or at least as close to a smile as it could manage, he raised it's staff up and impaled Chip in the shoulder.

Hearing Chip scream the rest of the team became enraged and all attacked at once. For the next ten minutes there was a fury of attack that eventual brought the guy down. As they ran to Chip's side Maddie was the one to ask the question. "Why didn't that one go big? Isn't that the standard?"

"We'll worry about that later." Vida replied kneeling at her best friends side. Looking at the wound she knew this was bad. Normally they would be protected from injuries but Chip wasn't morphed when he was hit. Looking at Nick, who seemed scared at the thought of his injured teammate, she said. "We have to get him back to Rootcore."

Gathering up there fallen teammate they hoped that they wouldn't have a problem getting him through the trees. It took a few minutes but eventually they found a tree sturdy enough to support the magic to travel to Rootcore.

Carrying Chip through the entrance the team almost at the same time called out. "Udonna!"

Hurrying down from the upper floor she spotted Chip right a way and called for Clare to bring all the medical supplies they had lying around. Telling the rangers to give them room they went to get some air.

Outside Maddie tried to assure Vida that he was going to be fine, and reminded her that Chip had pulled through worse. That calmed her a little.

Off to the side as if hiding from his teammates, Nick stood there trying to figure out were he had screwed this. He was the red ranger, team leader, and he let one of his teammates, friends, someone he cared about get injured.

Noticing the look Nick had been sporting Xander decided to step in. Walking over he placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. As Nick looked Back he said without a hint of doubt in his voice. "This is not your fault."

"I'm team leader. I should have done something." Nick replied trying not to yell. After what he put Chip through a few weeks ago the least he could have done was watch over the guy.

"There's nothing you could have done." Vida said shocking the hell out of him. Ever since the incident between Nick and Chip that left Chip feeling like a idiot, Chip's words, Vida had been giving him the stink eye. "Chip will do what he thinks is right no matter what we tell him."

"She's right, mate." Xander replied smiling in that way he does to try and make everyone feel better. Looking he noticed even Maddie was nodding in agreement.

"Thanks." he replied not really sure he believes it. Sitting down the four of them waited not really wanting to talk but needing to say something to fill the silence or go crazy. It was an hour later when Clare came out and sat down next to them.

"Udonna says Chip's going to be fine." She told them sharing a weak smile. "His magic is already speeding the healing, but he's going to be out for a while. She thinks it would be a good idea if everyone stayed the night just in case."

Looking at each other they wondered how they were going to pull this off. Toby had closed the store for painting, so that wouldn't be a problem. The thing is Maddie and Vida still live with there parents, Xander lived on his own so that's not a problem, Nick's sister might not like it but wouldn't ask to many questions if he stayed out all night.

The big problem was Chip's family, they were all really close and would definitely be worried if he didn't come home. Xander was the one that finally spoke up. "You guys could tell you families that your staying at my place. You can say were doing a late night move marathon."

"What about Chip's folks?" Nick asked looking over at Vida. They all knew if my one would know it was her.

"I'll call them." She replied getting up to make her call. Walking over so the others couldn't over hear she dialed Chip's mom. It only took a few rings for her to pick up. "Mrs. Thorn is Vida."

"Vida, Chip isn't here right now." She replied like she was busy.

"I know I just wanted to call and let you know Chip might not be home tonight." Vida replied trying to keep her voice even. There was a noise from the other end of the line that she recognized as a question. "The guys noticed Chip's been down lately so they arraigned a movie night at Xander's place. We haven't told him yet but I think we're all crashing there."

"If it cheers him up I'm all for it." She replied sounding happy. "Or at the very least get his mind off that guy."

"We'll do are best." Vida replied looking back spotting Nick making his own call.

Watching Vida walk off to call Chip's family Maddie pulled out her morpher to call home. It rang for a while until she got the machine, leaving a message she said. " hey just wanted to let you know were having a movie night at Xander's probably won't be home tonight. Love you bye."

Hearing this Xander looked over at Nick who hadn't moved and asked. "Shouldn't you call home too?"

"Nah. My sister won't care if I'm out all night." Nick replied shrugging his shoulders. For a moment Nick wondered how long he could keep the others from seeing the truth. It was one of the reason that he had told Chip what he had.

"I'm sure she would feel better knowing that you're OK." Maddie replied putting her morpher down. Nick sat there thinking about it. No he was surprised sure that she didn't care but his teammates did.

Getting up Nick walked over towards Rootcore hoping the others wouldn't hear to much. Hearing the phone ring he almost hung up and told the others she wasn't there. However before he could she picked up. "What do you want?"

"My friends thought I should call and let you know I won't be back tonight." He replied wondering how much to say. "Xander's hosting some sort..."

"I don't care." She interrupted. "When I took you in I told you it was just a roof over your head. I don't want to hear about your personal life. The life you've chosen..."

Hanging up on her, he didn't need to hear it from her again, he walked over to the others again he just sat down again. Watching Vida sit down again Nick asked the question that had been bothering him since Clare said they needed to stay. "So where are we going to be sleeping?"

"Udonna's been preparing rooms for all of you. She thought something could come up were you would need to stay here." Clare replied smiling as she got up. "Come on I'll show you."

Getting up they all followed her, she lean them down one of the many halls that none of them had ever needed to go down. There was five doors, two doors on the right and three on the left. Pointing to the last door on the left she informed them. "Udonna already set Chip up in that one but you can have your pick of the others."

Looking around they wondered who should get witch room when Xander opened one of the doors. Inside there was a small chest of draws, a chair, a small fireplace with a fire already going, and a bed with a light blue blanket on it. Looking over his shoulder he saw Maddie had done the same.

The room see was looking at was almost identical except it had a green blanket on the bed. Looking at Clare he inquired. "Could they be color coded?"

"Yeah, I would say so." Vida replied looking into one of the others next to the blue one. "This one's pink. I guess it's mine."

Watching Xander and Maddie switch rooms Nick walked over to the last one, for a moment he wondered how he felt about it being almost right across for Chip's. Opening the door he noticed it was slightly bigger then the others, the bed was at least a king were he guessed the others were a double at best.

Not ready to go in he closed the door and almost went to check on Chip but couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead he went up to swing in the taller part of Rootcore.

Sitting down he looked up into the darkening sky, for some reason it seemed like every thought he had seemed to make thing darker. At the moment it seemed like he couldn't make a single right decision. For a moment he wondered what thing would be like if some of the decisions he made were different.

"Nick." He heard a mothering voice call from the entry. Looking over he wasn't surprised we he saw Udonna standing there. Walking up to the swing she stated. "Looks like you have a lot on your mind."

Watching her sit down Nick wasn't sure what to say. The others seemed adamant that it wasn't his fault but his mind keep telling him it was. Feeling her hand on his arm he broke. "Its my fault. If I was a better leader then Chip wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"I don't believe that." She stated in that matter of fact voice she has. "If you would have been able to you would have taken that hit for him, as would any of the others."

Sitting there he knew at least that much was true, the last thing he wants to see is Chip or any of the others hurt. As if she knew he was still in major doubt she tried a different way. "When you all agreed to become rangers you knew it would be dangerous, Chip who knew more about hero's, rangers, knights, and many others, he knew better then anyone. Knowing all that he never hesitated. If anything you must respect his decision."

Sitting there he knew there was something to her statement but he still felt like he should have done more. Standing up Udonna started for the entry, stopping she looked back at him and only said. "You had a rough fight, don't stay up too late."

"OK." He replied looking back at the sky. He stayed there for a while logger before deciding to retire to his room.

 

**********

 

walking up the first thing Chip noticed was the dull pain in his shoulder followed by the feeling of laying on cold concrete. Looking around in the dimly lit room he wondered were he was, from the looks of the walls and the decor he figured it had to be Rootcore.

Curling further into the bright yellow blanket he tried to get warm. There was a small fire going he looked for some more wood to see if he could build it up some but found none. Getting up he wrapped the blanket around him, there was a small cupboard he hoped would have more blankets but was sadly disappointed.

Going to the door he hoped someone was around. Walking into the hall he saw four other doors in this hall and from the feel of magic he knew his friends were all there. Unfortunately that was all he could tell, he had no idea who was behind each door.

Thinking about it, there was three doors on the one wall and two one the opposite wall, figuring the girls were in those we walked up to the closest. Honestly he didn't care who was there, he was kind of hoping for Vida, he just kind of hoped it wasn't Nick. He already made a fool of himself in front of him once, that was enough.

Reaching to knock he hesitated for a moment, maybe he should just go back and curl up next to the fire. Shivering at the idea he put all his hope in that Vida was behind the door and knocked. There was noise behind the door after a few seconds, waiting Chip almost changed his mind before the door opened.

Backing up when he say Nick standing there, not only did he not wanting to find Nick there but definitely not standing there in his boxers. Looking down trying not to look the red ranger over he squeaked out. "Sorry I was looking for Vida."

"Chip," Nick replied sounding concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said trying to turn away. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he knew he wasn't getting out of this so he turned back and answered. "I'm cold."

Standing there it was like for a moment Nick didn't believe him but after a moment he moved to give him some room to get in. "Come on in. I should probably have a look at that wound too."

Unsure about it Chip walked into the room noticing it was somewhat more upscale then the one he was in. Not sure what Nick was expecting he looked back to see him pointing to the chair before saying. "Have a seat so I can take a look."

Sitting down Chip was a little apprehensive even when he saw Nick putting his shirt on. Reaching out Nick took hold of the blanket to move it down a little so he could move Chip's shirt to take a look. Unable to resist Chip looked down regretting it, it was swollen with a dull tone to the skin. Letting the shirt return to its proper place Nick tucked the blanket back up around his shoulder. "It looks fine but Udonna should take a look at it in the morning."

Starting to get up Chip figured Nick would want him out he was stopped by his hand on his shoulder. The warmth coming from Nick's hand made him want to wrap himself around him and soak it all up. Lost in the pleasure of the warm feeling Chip made a very embarrassing noise, looking at the ground Chip cringed as he tried to cover. "Sorry, your just really warm."

"Yeah, ever since we got are powers I've noticed I seem to run a bit hotter then normal." Nick replied as he pulled his hand away. Going over he opened a cupboard and pulled out a spare blanket. Chip expected him to give him the blanket and send him on his way. Instead he throw the spare over the bed before flipping back the one side. "Come on, you can sleep here tonight."

Before Chip could argue he was lifted up by the same warm hand he had been moaning over a moment ago. Being manhandled into bed he was surprised when he could still feel the body heat Nick had left behind. Feeling like a little kid when Nick tucked the blankets around him.

Laying there he couldn't relax hearing Nick walk around the bed and crawling in on the other side. Feeling the bed drip he knew he couldn't just leave it at the he said. "Thanks for this. I can't imagine you would want me here like this."

"Chip. Your my friend and I'm not going to leave a friend out in the cold like that." He replied sounded a little calmer the Chip would have liked. At least if he was yelling Chip would know were he stood. Now laying there he couldn't he'll but think about that day.

It was about two weeks ago, Toby had asked him and Nick to inventory in the back. For the most part it was going smoothly except Chip keep getting distracted by comics he wanted or loved. Noticing how much more Nick was getting done he tried to focus.

"Can I ask you a question?" Nick asked him. Looking Back he didn't answer just rolled his eyes. " do you ever think about dropping the cape and just acting like a normal person?"

"No." He replied sitting down and looking at Nick. "I never like normal, all it does is give people a reason to pick on anyone that doesn't fit the mold. Which is stupid, who actually fits into that mold. Everyone likes different things and I don't believe you should feel bad about that."

"That's fine most of the time. But what about people that's not just going to make fun of you." Nick replied looking at him. "There are a lot of people out there that are more likely to punch you then call you names."

"Nick, I know how to take a punch, and throw one too." He replied smiling. This didn't seem to appease him. Chuckling he added. "Not to mention the bright yellow spandex."

"You can't use you ranger powers for something like that." Nick stated like had thought about it himself. There was a few long moments before Nick shock his head and said. "Sorry, I've been having these weird dreams. I think there getting to me."

Walking over he sat down next to Nick. Trying to make it seem like he wasn't prying Chip asked. "You want to talk about it?"

"No not really." Nick replied unable to look him in the eyes. "It's probably just the stress of becoming a ranger. And the red ranger none the less."

Sitting there he didn't know what to say. Sure he was a ranger but he was no leader. Taking a deep breath he told Nick what he believes is the truth. "Well I happen to think your doing a great job so far. And you know if it gets to be too much you can lean on us."

"Not something I'm good at." Nick whispered as if he didn't want him to here. Sitting there he knew he should get back to work but sitting there next to Nick felt right. Looking at Nick he noticed him looking at him and suddenly he would himself leaning in, for a moment he let himself believe Nick was going to let him kiss him. However at the last second he pulled back.

Feeling his face go red he shot up. "Sorry. I thought, sorry. I'll go."

"Chip, it's fine." Nick replied grabbing his arm. Looking back he could see Nick was trying to make him feel better, still he seemed to have a funny look in his eyes that he couldn't place. "It's just that I don't swing that way."

It was just his luck that there morphers went off at that moment allowing them both to slip away from there situation. The only problem was he and Nick hadn't talked about it so Chip doesn't know where he stands.

Feeling a hand push his shoulder he was brought out of his thoughts as Nick said. "Go to sleep, I can here you thinking from here."

Trying to shut his mind off, the chill was coming back causing him to shiver, he heard Nick mumbled something. All of a sudden he felt a warm comforting feeling wash over him and he was finally able to slip asleep.

 

**********

 

Laying there Nick hadn't had the best night sleep, he would wake up now and then. It was probably part worrying about Chip, being a little to warm, and having Chip so close. Taking a deep breath he tried to convince himself he did the right thing.

Judging by the light coming in the window he fatigued it would be a good idea to wake Chip up since Udonna could look at his wound. Reaching over he shot up the moment his hand touched Chip. He was cold, really cold, ripping the blankets off him he noticed Chip had a blue tint to him.

For a moment he wondered if he was still alive but he could see Chip's breath as he exhaled. Jumping out of bed he ran for the door and once it was opened he hollered out. "Udonna!"

Running towards the main room he kept calling out and by the time he was there Udonna and Clare were coming down from there rooms. Noticing the how worried he was she asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Chip. He's turning blue and he's really cold, almost like ice." He replied turning around. Hurrying along he notice the others standing in there doorways. Heading into the room he stepped to the side as Udonna hurried to Chip's side and the others filed into the room.

It was several minutes before anyone spoke. Walking right up to him Vida asked in that accusing voice. "Why is Chip in your room?"

"He knocked on my door late last night." Nick replied as it explained everything. After a moment and a glare from her he added. "He said he was cold, I had him come in, I checked his wound, I throw an extra blanket on the bed, then we went to sleep."

Standing there she gave him a dirty look. "Wouldn't it make more since just to give him the spare blanket. He has his own room."

"No. I though, I just thought he didn't want to be alone." Nick replied kicking himself. This was all his fault. "We've all had that battle or monster were we didn't want to be alone afterwards. With what he went through I just figured."

"It may have been for the best." Udonna stated standing up from the edge of the bed. Walking over to them she simply asked. "I need to confirm something. Nick please join me?"

Following her he noticed Xander following them were the girls staying to watch over Chip. In the main room Udonna grabbed a book from the table and after flipping through the pages she came to a stop. Holding the book out she asked. "Is this the staff that injured Chip?"

Looking at the book there was a picture of a long staff that looked similar to the one the guy had. before he could answer Xander chimed in. "It's close but the end was sharpened and the top was more curved."

“I was afraid of that." She replied closing the book. Placing the book on the table she explained. "Chip was infected with a very dangerous form of ice magic, and not one that any ice sorcerer with any decency would consider using."

Standing there he wanted to hit something but restrained himself, the last thing they needed was for the others to question his behavior. So instead he asked her. "What's going to happen to him?"

"As his body temperature decreases his body will change into something similar to the monster you fought. However his mind will be twisted until all he thinks about is infecting everyone around him." She explained looking grim.

"So how do we undo it?" Xander asked trying to cover the lump in his throat.

"I don't know." She replied grabbing several books. "The only reference I've found is a riddled about setting the heart a blaze."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Nick asked trying to stay calm.

"The only thing we can do for the moment is to try and keep his temperature up." She replied heading for the stairs. He assumed she was heading for the library. "It's only a temporary fix, but it will hopefully by us the time we need."

Heading back to the bedroom the guys found Vida sitting next to Chip looking like she had been crying. Of course neither of the brought it up. Getting up she asked. "What's going on?"

Walking over Xander put his arm around her shoulders he started moving her towards the door as he spoke. "Come on. I'll fill you and Maddie in while we give Nick a chance to put some pants on."

Watching them leave he didn't really know what to do, still when the door closed Nick found himself moving to Chip's side. Sitting there he remembered the day they almost kissed, if he had one regretting it was that.

Knowing he had to do something he gently placed a hand over the wound and quietly chanted the same spell he used last night. This time though he put more power behind it, after a few seconds Chip bargain to regain some of the color in his skin. Stopping he didn't want to over do it and screw something up.

Getting up he got dressed before running to the library to grabbing a few book. Udonna noticed him there but didn't reject his actions. So he took the books back to his room, passing the others rooms he heard them talking but didn't pay enough attention to know what was being said.

Setting the books down on the side table Nick went over to the fire place, concentrating he focused his magic into the flames causing the to grow. Right away he noticed the change in the room. Going back to the bed he sat down as close to Chip as possible, closing his eyes he let the magic in his body flare up. Nick had had to learn how to control his body temperature after he awakened his magic.

Now his body was generating heat enough to be considered a space heater. Grabbing the first book he had just started to read when the door opened. Looking up he saw Maddie standing there. Walking in she shut the door before commenting. "He looks a little better now. Are you going to be alright in here with it being so hot in here?"

"I used my magic to raise his temperature." He replied trying not to look down at him. "And I'll be fine, fire sorcerer and all."

"You know you don't have to keep watch over him." She said sitting down. Watching her he noticed that in the few minutes she had been there she was already sweating. "We're all here to help."

"All I'm going to be doing is sitting here reading." He replied showing her the book. Smiling joked. "Besides I can take the heat."

Rolling her eyes she got up and headed for the door. Before she left she looked back and said. "If you need a break come and get us."

"OK." He replied as she left. Going back to the books he go he started reading.

 

**********

 

Walking back into the main room Maddie saw her sister standing there staring into the crystal ball. Looking around she asked. "Where's Xander?"

"Clare took him to see if they can find a spell to send him to realm of the ice Prince." She replied looking up from her book. "Udonna thinks he might be the one person who might know how to help Chip."

Looking at the books cluttering the table she tried to figure out what one might hold the secret they seek. Before she could choose one she heard Vida ask. "How was he looking?"

"Better. Nick's keeping the room really hot, and he said that he used his magic to warm him up." She explained and as she expected the moment she mentioned Nick her sister's face turned sour. Looking her in the eye she asked. "What's you issue with Nick?"

"I don't have an issue with Nick." Vida replied unable to look her in the eye.

"Sis. You can't even look at him without giving him the stink eye." She replied trying to get the truth.

"It's not him. It just." Vida replied sighing. For a moment she just sat there thinking until she explained. "Chip has a thing for him, and a few weeks ago something happened and Nick found out, made it clear he doesn't like guys. I'm just worried he's sending Chip the wrong message."

Standing there Maddie thought about what her sister had just said and it didn't add up. She had seen the looks Nick gave the red head when he thought no one was looking. Not willing to say anything yet she only countered with. "Nick just feels guilty the he got hurt and now he's just being over protective. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"No offense but I'll worry all I want." Vida replied going back to her book. Shacking her head Maddie was going to argue with her sister but was distracted by a large commotion. Looking over she was saw Xander coming down the stairs covered in what looked like powdered sugar.

"I am so sorry." Clair replied following him. Maddie could tell he was annoyed by what she would guess was a spell gone awry. Still he was trying to keep his cool.

"It's fine, I just need to clean up." He replied heading for the wash room. Following him Clair tried to get him to let her use a spell to clean him up but he assured her that he could handle it himself.

Grabbing one of the books off the table she started looking for a way to help Chip. Not that they had much of a clue just that riddle about setting the heart ablaze. They didn't mean to literally set his heart on fire, she hopped.

It was a few hours of fruitless searching that they finally saw Nick come out of his room. He was carrying some of the books he had taken in there with him. putting her book down she asked him and asked. "How's Chip doing?"

"His temperature is starting to drop again." He replied setting the books down He continued. "I cranked the fire up as far as I can without burning the place down. But I haven't had any luck on finding anything to help him."

"We haven't had any luck either." She replied noticing Vida was keeping her eyes on her book. Seeing him stretch she worried that maybe he wasn't handling things as well as she hopped.

Getting up her stomach growled reminding her that none of them have eaten since the day before. Stretching she walked over and said. "Why don't the two of us head into town and get food for everyone."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." He said glancing back at his room. Taking a deep breath he looked almost sad. "What if he takes a turn for the worst?"

"The others will call us." She answered. Grabbing him by the arm she started pulling him along as she said. "You need to get out for a few and you've already done what you can."

Going along with it he followed her our to the tree in front of Rootcore and taking it to town.

 

*********

 

Everything was cold chip tried to warm up but was finding it futile. There was nothing but cold even down to his bones. For the few fleeting moments were he was awake enough to think straight he figured he was dying and hated the fact that he couldn't tell his family goodbye. Of course he knew there were worse ways to go out.

 

********

 

Returning to Rootcore Nick wanted to check on Chip first thing but Maddie told him he was going to eat with the rest of them and dragged him with her to the main room. As they walked in they say Xander walking out covered in what looked like green jello.

Setting the food down he looked over at Vida who had moved on to a different book. She wasn't looking at him but he could feel the stink eye. Taking the food out he started thinking. There wasn't much in the books he had read mostly Nick he didn't understand but there was one spell he understood.

It wouldn't help him break the spell on Chip but when they did he could use it to relay how he felt without his mind or mouth screwing it up.

It was only after he finished eating that Maddie let him go check up on Chip. Going in his room he was a little worried that Chip had taken a turn for they worse. Looking at him he had gotten worse but not to the point he had feared. His skin had started turning blue again but his breathing was still steady.

Placing a hand on Chip's wound he used the same spell to try and warm him up. Unfortunately it looked like it only worked a little. His skin was still slightly blue. Standing up he looked down at him wondering if there was anything serious he could do.

Looking at the few books he still had on the side table he decided to run grab a few more. Heading back to the library he found Udonna still sitting where she was last time. Looking up as he entered she asked. "How is he doing?"

"It's getting worse." He replied looking at a stack of books. Grabbing a few he started thinking about it he asked. "Do you know how hot a person can get before permit damage is done?"

"Nick." She replied looking at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Well. I've been using my magic to keep Chip warm." He replied unable to meet her gaze. "I've been using restraint in fear of hurting him. But what if I upped my magic, it could by us more time but what if I hurt him worse."

Taking a deep breath she thought about it for a moment. "Nick, I know you want to help. But we shouldn't do anything hasty. Right now we still have time, let's concentrate on finding a way to brake this spell."

Nodding he took his new books back to his room. Sitting back down where he was before he could feel the chill coming off his friend. Trying not to worry about that he upped his temperature again this time taking it as far as he could. Udonna my want to wait on trying to delay it further but that doesn't mean he needs to give up on slowing it down.

Opening his book he tried to focused on his reading but couldn't stop thinking about the yellow ranger.

 

******

 

Bunker-ed down trying to stay warm Chip couldn't remember where he was or how he had got there. All he knew it was cold and it was getting colder. He was there alone but somehow he felt a familiar presents that he couldn't place.

He was about to scream when a voice whispered to him. It was so quiet that he almost missed it. "You can bring them here. Spread the cold and they will come. You won't be alone."

 

*******

 

Standing there Nick watched as the others worked around the crystal ball trying to work a spell that would contact the ice Prince. All of Clair and Xander's attempts to open a portal had backfired.

Udonna had come down and insisted all of us were there in case the snow Prince knew anything. Of course his mind wasn't anywhere near focused enough to help with the spell so he just stood off to the side.

Watching everyone working he thought about the riddle. How could someone burn a heart without hurting him. Maybe ablaze was the wrong word, or was supposed room mean something else.

Was there another meaning of ablaze. Ablaze, on fire, burning, extremely hot, warm? Was there another way to warm the heart.

Lost in thought he was just as shocked as the others when three large icicles came flying out from the hall way. Luckily no one got hit but the crystal ball was now covered in ice. Looking over Nick saw Chip standing in the hall way, his skin was blue and he seemed to be covered in ice in with a blank stare.

"Chip, mate?" Xander said taking a step toward him. Standing there Chip didn't look like he was paying any attention to him until he was only a few steps away. Without looking towards him chip swung his arm towards him. What shocked Nick was when a staff simpler to the one chip had been wounded with appeared in his hand.

Luckily Xander moved just fast enough to avoid the staff. Shuffling forward Chip whispered. "Join me."

It appeared as if the others didn't hear him but Nick was sure he had heard him, but what did he mean. Seeing Chip head for Udonna he hurried up and got in between them. It seemed as if Chip forced in on him over the others. Again he heard the whisper. "Join me."

Seeing Chip swing the staff he heard Udonna telling him to back off but he knew he couldn't do that. It was bad enough Chip was hurt he wouldn't let the others be hurt too. Quickly he raised his body temperature as far as it would go. As the blade of the staff got close it started to melt so by the time it got to him it was just a blunt hit.

Grabbing the staff he held it until the end melted off. Walking up to Chip he said. "You can't hurt me like that. Let us help you."

"Why?" Chip replied in the same whispered voice. Moving again the staff repaired itself . As Chip tried to stab him Nick just reached out his hand and caught the melting blade. Again chip spoke. "Why won't you join me?"

Stepping back Chip reformed the staff. Before whispering. "I don't want to be alone. "

Alone? That triggered something in Nicks mind. Seeing Chip come at him again when Vida called out. "Watch out!"

Seeing Maddie start to move he knocked the staff out of Chip's hand before telling them. "Stay back. I have an idea."

Seeing Chip attack again he moved quickly already chanting a strong fire spell. Getting in close he was able to place his hand once Chip's chest before getting the spell burst out starting to melt the ice. But that wasn't what he was going for, he just feared what effect having that ice on Chip was.

Knowing the burst of light the spell caused was still preventing the others from seeing them Nick wrapped an arm around him before whispering the spell he had mesmerized earlier.

At first he was afraid it didn't work but then he could feel the connection to Chip however the connection only worked one way so he focused on everything he wanted to relay to him. Of courses he was trying to block a lot of his baggage too. There was no reason to force him to deal with that.

Once the light from the spell had faded and he could really see again he gave Chip a once over, he wasn't covered in ice any more but he was still cold. Moving quickly he moved him over to a chair where the others gathered around them.

Looking Chip in the eye he could see the long chip there but still a bit unfocused. Without glancing over at any of them he said. "Someone grab a blanket."

He heard someone run off but he was too busy weaving his own magic again. This time he warmed his friend slowly trying not to do any damage. Seeing the color return his face Nick backed off to let Maddie place the blanket.

Seeing the others fuss with Chip Nick backed off letting himself relax for a moment. Chip was going to be ok. Taking a deep breath he heard Udonna behind him. "That was a very risky move. What if he couldn't handle that much heat."

Standing there he wasn't sure if he could look at her and say this so he keep his eyes on the others before saying. "It was the only thing I could think to do."

Letting it drop she went to check on Chip with the others. Unable to handle being there with the others he decided to sneak out and let the others fuss over Chip. He would talk to him later.

 

*******

 

It took for ever answering everyone's questions and to convince them he was find but eventually Chip was able to get everyone to calm down. Xander was the first to take off saying he was going to check in with Toby about when the store was going to be open again.

When it started to get late Maddie dragged Vida away so there family didn't get to worried. That and Maddie seemed to pick up that Vida seemed to be smothering him.

When they left Udonna suggested that he stay another night until the effects of the spell wore off. So after calling home and letting his mom know he was crashing at Xander's again, which wasn't to out of the ordi nary, he went in search of the one he really wanted to talk to.

It wasn't hard to find him sitting alone on the swing. At first he wasn't sure if Nick noticed him there or not. But after a few seconds he asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Cold, but still good." He replied walking over and sitting down across from Nick. Not w anting things to fall silent he said. "Udonna said I'll feel a chill for a while but it should go away."

Sitting there he wasn't sure what else to say. Everything was still going through his head. The battle, turning into that thing and what he felt from Nick when he woke up. Lost in thought he almost missed Nick saying. "I'm sorry."

Looking over at him he saw the miserable look in Nicks eyes. What ever he was apologizing for he definitely meant it. Shacking his head he asked. "For what?"

"Where do I start." Nick replied looking down at the ground. "I haven't done much right in a while."

"You saved me." He replied reaching out a reluctant hand. For a moment he wondered if he was going to far but placed a hand on Nicks leg anyway. He almost died today no time for regrets.

"What do you remember about that?" Nick asked a little quieter then he normally sounded.

"More then I told the others. Less then I really want to." He replied remembering the whispering voice. Thinking about it there was one thing he needed to know. "At the end before I woke up I felt something coming from you. It's all jumbled up. But I get the feeling you lied to me about not swinging this way."

Sitting there if it was possible Chip would have said Nick looked like h got smaller. He could tell it was hard for him but after today he needed to know. "Yeah, I did."

Leaning back Chip thought about it but it seems Nick wasn't done. "I do like guys. And I do like you. I just haven't had the greatest time lately and I didn't, I wasn't thinking right."

Was this about the guarded part of Nick he had felt. Taking a deep breath he asked. "Is that why you were keeping things from me?"

"No need to burden you with my baggage." He replied still looking at the ground.

"Nick, were friends, were meant to help carry each others baggage." Chip replied reaching back out and placing a hand on Nicks shoulder.

Sitting there it was quite for several seconds before Nick spoke. "My parents throw me out after they saw me and a guy I used to work with kiss. I tried to tell them he kissed me but they pestered me until I admitted where I didn't really like that guy I did like guys in general."

Sitting there Chip was having a hard time believing this. It's the twentieth century people should real learn to get over it by now. His own parents were great when he told them. "My sister isn't much better. She agreed to take me in but made sure I knew it was just a roof over my head. She doesn't condone my life lifestyle choices and as long as I don't have a respectful lifestyle that's all it will ever be."

Sighing Chip tried to remain calm but was finding it hard. "For the record I think I hate your sister."

Chuckling Nick left it at that but at least he wasn't staring at the ground any more. Knowing he shouldn't push it chip still needed to ask something. "There was something else you were hiding too. About the battle we were in."

"It was my fault." Nick replied refusing to look him in the eye. "If I was a better leader you wouldn't have been hurt."

Shacking his head Chip knew he was wrong about that. "Nick I had a shot and I took it. And that's what a good leader does, he trust that his team can take the shot when the have it. The fact that, that thing was stronger then we thought is irrelevant."

For a moment he let his words sink in before adding. "If anyone let the team down today it was me."

"You?" Nick asked sounding shocked.

"I attacked you." Chip replied feeling small. This was one of the reasons he told the others he didn't remember, but if Nick could face his issues so could he. "And it wasn't just the spell, apart of me wanted to."

As if feeling his need to feel something Nick wrapped his arm around his shoulder. With the comfort from Nicks presents Chip continued. "In my head I was alone and cold. And the voice keep telling me that I didn't have to be alone. That I could bring you guys there so I wasn't alone."

Sitting there Nick didn't respond right away making Chip worry. Then Nick looked at him and said. "I know, you were whispering about it when you attacked. I don't think the others heard you, but it gave me the last piece I needed to pull you out of it."

Sitting there he let Nicks words sink in. He knew and still did everything he could to save him. " You were alone, cold, and afraid. No one's going to blame you for wanting to have someone there with you. And if they do, I'll deal with them."

It was stupid but Nicks promise did make him feel better. As they sat there, Nick keep his arm around him and Chip was thankful for the warmth. But there was something Nick said that they still hadn't addressed. Still he had to think of a way to bring it up.

But then again he was to tired and cold to beat around the Bush. "You said something and now I think I should get something."

"And what would that be?" Nick asked looking at him. Before he could loose his nerve chip closed in and gave Nick a quick kiss. It didn't last long but Chip could still feel the heat of Nicks lips while he seemed to think about it. Smiling Nick snapped out of it saying. "You know I don't think that's what you should get."

Feeling confused Chip sat there waiting for Nick to do something. What he didn't expect was for him to lean in and give him another kiss, but this one wasn't quick it was slow and warm.

Once they split Chip seemed to have lost his ability to think clearly. Feeling happy and content he only really noticed Nick moving when he was pulled up and Nick said. "Come on we should head in where it's warm."

 

********

 

"Udonna. I am not trying to say you are not being honest." The ice Prince said. Udonna was finally able to get through to him and let him know about the spell that had infected Chip. "I am simply stating that it should not have worked."

Standing there she looked at the image of on the crystal ball, "well I don't know what to tell you. Nick used his fire magic and Chip returned to normal."

"Tell me again how Chip appeared when he attacked the rangers." He replied. It was hard for Udonna to figure out what the Prince was thinking but she did as she was asked describing Chip's icy blue appearance.

When she was done he seemed to be thinking about it before saying. "I do not know if it was his attention but if Nick had not used his magic and Chip returned to himself like that then his life may have been in danger."

"So you think Nick did something else to bring Chip back?" Udonna asked trying to figure it out. Seeing the Prince nod she thought about it before saying. "Everything turned out fine so I don't see any need to pry into things they wish to keep private."

The Prince nodded again before his image disappeared. Turning around she heard the two rangers coming down from the swing. Snapping her fingers she disappeared letting them have there privacy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> looking through some of my old works i realized it had been a while since i posted anything. This was going to be a start of a series but i wasn't able to get the next bit out. I have a few others like this, A.K.A. the starter I wasn't able to continue, which i may post at some time.


End file.
